Muito bom por sinal
by Luiza Grint
Summary: Fleur Delacour está de volta a Hogwarts, justo no momento em que Hermione e Rony estavam começando a se entender...
1. A PRIMEIRA ? BRIGA

**Esta é minha primeira Fic... adoro o casal Rony e Hermione, e como sei que muita gente gosta também, resolvi criar coragem e publicá-la aqui!! Prometo que vou atualizar sempre que possível... por favor me dêem dicas, opiniões, críticas ou seja lá o que for para que minha fic fique cada vez melhor!!**  
**Comentem! **  
**Beijos!**

* * *

A _PRIMEIRA (?)_ BRIGA

**E**m mais uma monótona tarde de outono, Harry caminhava lentamente pelo imenso jardim do castelo em companhia de seus dois melhores amigos: Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Rony parecia deslumbrado com a notícia de que em breve, Fleur Delacour - ex-aluna de Beauxbatons e por quem Rony tivera uma ligeira queda desde a primeira vez que a viu – estaria trabalhando como estagiária junto da professora Minerva McGonagall, que dava aula de transformações, e sem dúvida, a professora favorita de Hermione.

Hermione parecia um tanto aborrecida com a idéia de Rony tocar no nome de Fleur a cada dez minutos, e para se distrair – essa era a distração favorita de Mione - ao caminhar pelo gramado, tinha os olhos pregados no livro que apanhara esta manhã na biblioteca "_Como sobreviver em uma floresta encantada por dragões", _e por essa razão, já tropeçara três vezes, e graças a Harry que a segurara no último segundo, a garota não tinha caído de cara no chão.

Os três não trocaram uma palavra nos últimos dez minutos, até que Rony resolveu quebrar o silêncio, fazendo com que Hermione desse um pulo de tanto susto, quase derrubando o livro no chão:

- Que dia será que ela vai chegar?

_- Ela_ quem, Rony? – indagou Hermione, ainda com a voz afobada por causa do susto que tomara agora pouco.

_- Ela_...a Fleur!!

- Mas será possível?? – disse Hermione num tom muito alto, corando instantaneamente – a cada dez palavras que você fala , nove tem o nome _dessa aí_!!!

- E o que é que você tem com isso? – disse Rony, também corando lentamente as orelhas.

- E o que é que VOCÊ tem com isso?!! – falou Hermione, desta vez quase que num grito, chamando a atenção de todos que também passeavam pelo jardim – sinceramente, você acha que tem alguma chance com ela?? Você acha que ela vai se lembrar de você??

- Olha aqui Hermione... – disse Rony quase perdendo a voz de tão ofendido que ficara com as palavras da garota – Eu NUNCA reclamei que você vive dizendo o dia inteiro " _Ah...porque o Vitinho me mandou uma carta..", " O Vitinho me deu um presente", "O Vitinho fez isso e aquilo.."!!!!_

- Não Rony, você nunca reclamou, não mesmo...magina! – Harry reparou que neste instante os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas – Ah... e me faz o favor de não chamá-lo de "Vitinho", pois este apelido é só meu e dele, tá??

Hermione fechou com rispidez o livro que estava em suas mãos,e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Harry pode ver por um súbito segundo que haviam lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da amiga, mas achou melhor não comentar nada com Rony, já que depois que Mione disse aquela última frase, ele ficou totalmente irritado.

- Você ouviu Harry? – disse Rony, parecendo que fazia força para falar, e mesmo assim tinha a voz trêmula – " Vitinho"...o que deu nela, hein?

- Não sei...- disse Harry, fazendo quase que força para não rir da cara pálida e assustada do amigo.

- Mas Harry...- continuou Rony, meio que pedindo uma explicação ao amigo sobre aquilo que acabara de ouvir – será que ela o chama MESMO de Vitinho?? Harry...será que, tipo...eles até podem...não podem, Harry?

- Não Rony, não...

- Mas ela fal...- falou novamente Rony, mas não pode terminar a frase pois fora interrompido por uma voz conhecida e desagradável vinda das costas dos dois. Era Draco Malfoy, é claro:

- O que os dois patetas fizeram para a coitada "sabe- tudo", a TROUXA da Granger...para não falar outra coisa... – Crabbe e Goyle que estavam um de cada lado de Malfoy, deram risadinhas desdenhosas, mas logo pararam ao ouvir a voz de fúria vinda de Rony:

- Vai catar coquinho, Malfoy!!Para não dizer outra coisa, não é??

- Ora, ora Weasley...eu de você ia ver o que acontece com a irritante Granger...ela tá chorando que nem uma boba pelos corredores do castelo, e é claro, Pirraça já fez todos os elogios e comentários precisos...

- Ela que se dane!!!- disse Rony, sem nenhum pingo de verdade nesta frase, e escondendo atrás daquela cara vermelha e sardenta uma enorme preocupação com a amiga.

- É...se você não está preocupado, é melhor eu avisar o Potter, já que alguém precisa ficar de olho nela...- Malfoy fazia cara de desprezo – vocês sabem...estamos em uma época em que a Arte das Trevas predomina, só para te lembrar Potter, você ressurgiu Você-sabe-quem....

- E também coloquei teu pai na prisão, que é o lugar onde merece estar...

Malfoy instantaneamente corou, seus olhos demonstrando a raiva que sempre sentia quando Harry o lembrava que os comensais tinham sido capturados, mas tentando se conter, voltou a falar:

- Tome cuidado, Potter... não pense que meu pai e os outros irão ficar muito tempo em Azkaban, pode apostar que logo irão dar um jeito de sair de lá e vocês vão realmente se dar mal, principalmente sua amiguinha Granger, sangue-ruins serão os primeiros...

Foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse despencado na cabeça de Harry, e ele teve uma imensa vontade de socar a cara pálida de Malfoy, mas não foi preciso, pois Rony já fizera, e agora os dois cambaleavam pelo chão.

As pessoas ao redor começaram a gritar, algumas tampavam os olhos para não ver o que acontecia e outras correram para o castelo para chamar algum professor.

Harry acabara de levar um soco de Goyle no nariz e outro de Crabbe no estômago, mas não teve tempo de socar nenhum dos dois, já que no instante em que ele fechou o pulso para golpear um deles, a voz fria de Snape surgiu:

- Potter, mas que modos são esses? Já posicionado para bater em dois colegas? – Harry neste instante teve vontade é de socar a cara oleosa e maldosa de Snape, mas a única coisa que pode fazer foi dizer algumas palavras:

- Mas professor, não fui eu...

- Não me interessa o que você diz!!!Meus olhos não me enganam!!Eu vi Potter!!- os olhos de Snape se desviaram dos olhos de Harry para o chão, onde encontrou Rony e Draco caídos, ambos com o rosto sangrando – Mas que é isso?? – continuou Snape indignado – Uma luta coletiva?? Weasley, você machucou o Draco?

- Ele que começou!!! E também me machucou – disse Rony passando a mão no nariz ensangüentado e mostrando a Snape – Não tá vendo? Os seus olhos não te enganam, não é??

- Calado Weasley!- estava cada vez mais furioso – você e o Potter sempre querendo bancar os bonzinhos...e além do mais insistem em me desafiar!! – Malfoy soltou uma risada tão falsa que fez Harry ficar com nojo – Menos trinta pontos para a Grifinória para cada um por terem batido nos seus colegas...e menos dez pontos para o Weasley por ter me desafiado!!

Alguns alunos da Grifinória que estavam assistindo a briga e a discussão com Snape, começaram a reclamar de toda aquela injustiça, mas Harry nem tentou falar nada, pois sabia que com Snape a única coisa que poderia acontecer se ele reivindicasse era perder mais trinta pontos por 'o desafiar'. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, Rony resolveu insistir:

- Isso é totalmente injusto!!! Foram eles que começaram!!! E além do mais o Harry nem chegou a bater em ninguém, não deveria tirar pontos dele!!

- Weasley, você está me desafiando novamente ou é só impressão minha?? Escute, você terá que me agradecer pelo resto de sua vida por eu não ter lhe dado uma detenção...mas se você insistir em me desafiar ainda há tempo...

Rony decididamente resolveu não falar mais nada, já que a última coisa que ele queria neste instante era ter mais uma preocupação, e a única coisa que eles puderam fazer depois que Snape se retirara foi ter que agüentar as risadinhas de Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy.

- Bom – disse Harry tentando alegrar um pouco Rony – pelo menos você teve a chance de dar vários socos no Malfoy e deixá-lo sangrando...E eu que nem tive tempo de socar ninguém!!?? Era a minha maior vontade...

- É... mas pelo menos você não saiu sangrando e nem fez um amigo seu perder trinta pontos a toa...agora estamos em último lugar no torneio intercasas.....

- É, decididamente eu terei que vencer o jogo de quadribol na semana que vem... Ainda mais contra a Sonserina...

- Harry – disse Rony se desligando totalmente do assunto anterior – acho melhor procurarmos a Mione...Sabe, não que seja verdade o que o Malfoy falou sobre Você-sabe-quem...ou será que é??

- Acho que não...- Harry via que o amigo estava realmente preocupado com Hermione, e tentou ajudar, mas sabia que nada melhoraria o estado de humor de Rony – Não se preocupe... ela deve estar bem... que tal irmos agora lá pra sala comunal da Grifinória procurá-la?

- Tudo bem...- disse Rony, com a voz mais triste que Harry já ouvira até hoje.

Chegando a sala comunal, que no momento estava quase vazia e silenciosa, Harry e Rony não encontraram ninguém, a não ser uma meia dúzia de alunos do segundo ano que faziam entediados um trabalho de Herbologia que a Professora Sprout pedira sobre o "efeito da mandrágora" e isso fez com que Harry se lembrasse da horrível cena de sua melhor amiga, Hermione, deitada imóvel na ala hospitalar, há 4 anos atrás, quando ficara petrificada através do reflexo do olhar de um basilisco gigantesco que habitava a câmara secreta que havia em Hogwarts. Por um tempo Harry ficou sentado, todo encolhido em uma poltrona ao lado de Rony, recordando cenas que ainda faziam seu estômago embrulhar, como a imagem de Gina caída quase morta no fundo de um corredor escuro e molhado, a imagem de Cedrico caindo imóvel, morto ao seu lado no cemitério onde encontrara Voldemort novamente cara a cara, na noite em que o sangue de Harry fez o maior e pior bruxo das trevas ressurgir. Mas apesar de todas estas lembranças, a cena que mais lhe fazia se sentir mal e se mexer irritado em sua poltrona era a de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, caindo dentro de um misterioso véu branco, guardado dentro de uma sala no Ministério da Magia, com uma expressão de assombro. Harry nunca achou que veria Sirius com esta expressão facial, já que o medo e o perigo sempre foram suas maiores diversões.

Certamente, a morte de seu padrinho era um acontecimento que a cada dia se tornava mais difícil de se superar; se sentia agora sempre sozinho e com _medo_. Agora não teria mais a quem pedir ajuda e a quem dividir segredos que não queria que Mione e Rony soubessem, sem contar que perdera a única pessoa que fazia Harry se lembrar dos pais, a pessoa que fazia ele sentir que tinha um pai... Sirius era como se _fosse_ seu pai.

Seus pensamentos prosseguiram e só depois de um tempo notou que a sala comunal agora já estava cheia de alunos que falavam alto, riam, brincavam. Mas para Harry não importava quantas pessoas havia lá dentro, não importava se estava cercado de dezenas, centenas ou milhares de pessoas. Seu coração estava apertado, solitário, e a única pessoa que ele gostaria que estivesse ali não poderia jamais estar.

- Harry??

Se desligando totalmente de seus pensamentos conseguiu distinguir a cara sardenta de Rony o chamando:

- Harry, vamos jantar? Estou morto de fome, você não??

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Não sentia fome alguma, não tinha vontade de comer e nem de fazer mais nada.

- Ora Harry, vamos, você tem que comer alguma coisa cara! Não comeu nada também hoje no café e nem no almoço, assim você vai ficar doente ou sei lá o que... e pense bem, se tivermos outra briga com Malfoy, como você vai conseguir socar ele se estiver assim fraco? Levante daí, vamos comer... e quem sabe no salão principal a gente encontra Hermione e pergunta como ela está??

Hermione! Harry não a vira mais desde a hora em que a viu sair correndo e chorando para o castelo. Será que estava bem? Resolveu então seguir com Rony ao salão principal, não para jantar, e sim para ver como estava sua amiga. Porém não deram sorte. Ao chegar na mesa da Grifinória, Hermione não estava lá jantando, fazendo com que Rony soltasse um gemido e exclamasse baixinho:

- Onde será que ela está?

- Não sei, não sei... Vamos nos sentar e comer, depois procuramos ela... Ela pode ter entrado na sala comunal hoje à tarde e não percebemos...

- Não Harry, não pode... eu fiquei olhando o tempo todo para a porta e não vi nenhum sinal da Mione...

Harry não soube o que responder. Também estava preocupado, sua amiga não podia ficar andado pelo castelo sozinha, não agora que Voldemort ressurgira e queria definitivamente acabar com os bruxos nascidos trouxas. Agora ele estava realmente forte, Harry o vira no ano passado no Ministério da Magia. E se Voldemort começasse a atacar, a matar... Mione talvez estivesse correndo perigo sozinha por aí e... NÃO! Harry se deu uma sacudida e um basta em seus pensamentos irreais, dizendo para si mesmo: "estamos em Hogwarts, Dumbledore está aqui, nada de ruim pode acontecer, com ninguém... não pelo menos enquanto estiverem dentro da área da escola."

Os alunos começavam a sair do salão para se dirigir aos seus dormitórios e Harry nem tocara na comida, seu prato estava vazio e ele sentia um pouco de enjôo. Olhou para Rony, que devorava seu 5º pedaço de frango como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida, e disse:

- Rony será que você se importaria se eu já fosse para nosso dormitório, é que não estou me sentindo muito bem, sabe, estou um pouco enjoado e talvez...

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase vendo a cara assustada de seu amigo, que parecia acabar de ter visto um fantasma.

- Que foi, Rony?

- Harry, o que há com você? Está pálido e... – seus olhos correram para o prato que estava na frente de Harry e novamente sua franziu face – Harry, você não comeu nada? O que pretende com isso? Quer desmaiar, morrer de fome ou o que? Não percebe que está ficando doente e você não pode, não agora... Vamos, coma alguma coisa! Impossível não estar com fome, não pôs nada na boca, o dia todo!!

- Não, não estou com fome e não vou comer! E não preciso de ninguém para ficar cuidando de mim e dizendo o que devo fazer ou não...

- HAAARRY!!

Harry tentou se levantar do banco, mas no momento que colocou seus pés no chão sentiu que não conseguia suportar o grande peso de seu corpo e caiu na superfície dura e fria do salão principal. A última lembrança que teve foi a sensação do corpo de Rony caindo sobre o seu e gritando o seu nome.

Acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e se viu deitado na ala hospitalar, rodeado por Madame Pomfrey, Rony, Professora McGonagall e Dumbledore. Todos olharam aliviados para o garoto quando viram que ele acordara e Harry logo ouviu a voz afobada de Rony.

- Harry, você está bem? Eu não disse, Harry, que você tinha que comer porque senão podia desmaiar? E não quero mandar em você nem nada, é só que você...

- Muito bem, sr. Weasley, muito bem... Harry entende que ele tem que comer alguma coisa, não é Harry? Separei algumas torradas e batatas para você comer, mas agora vamos deixá-lo em paz, sem comentários e perguntas, sim? – disse Dumbledore com a tranqüilidade de sempre, entregando a Harry um prato cheio de comida.

- Mas eu não quero comer, não sinto fome, não quero... – tinha que fazer forças até para falar.

- Porém irá comer Potter, ou pretende sobreviver de que, de vento? – disse McGonagall com uma voz muito fina.

Não ouve outra escolha, Harry teve que comer pelo menos uma dúzia de torradas e batatas, e em vários momentos sentiu que vomitaria tudo o que comia, mas conseguiu disfarçar. Quando terminou de comer tudo que Dumbledore o ofereceu, olhou para Rony e perguntou:

- Mione, onde está? Como está? Por que não foi ao jantar?

- Não sei Harry, ela parece que... hum, bem... parece que não quer falar... comigo. Não sei o que fiz, enfim.

- Quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Mais precisamente, há uma hora e dezesseis minutos - Disse Dumbledore, consultando um relógio que estava pendurado em seu pescoço.

- Vou sair ainda hoje, não vou?

- Provavelmente sim, mas uma meia hora e o senhor já vai estar recomposto... Só espero que isso não volte a acontecer, francamente, um dia inteiro sem comer, o que pensou que aconteceria? – disse a enfermeira, parecendo muito nervosa.

- Madame Pomfrey, sr. Weasley, McGonagall? Será que poderia dar uma palavrinha com Harry? Só um instante... preciso dizer algumas coisinhas a ele...

Madame Pomfrey acompanhou os dois até a porta, e antes de sair, Rony se virou e disse:

- Te espero no dormitório, está bem?

Harry afirmou com a cabeça. Se sentia mais forte agora e também feliz em ver Dumbledore. Várias vezes refletira sobre a conversa que os dois tiverem no fim de junho e Harry se sentia um pouco constrangido ao lembrar que destruíra parcialmente o escritório do diretor e estivera a ponto de insultá-lo. Mas sabia que Dumbledore não se sentiu ofendido e entendeu os motivos das atitudes de Harry.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Dumbledore com a voz muito baixa, o mirando através de seus óculos.

- Sim, obrigado. Estou melhor.

Dumbledore o encarou por um longo período. Seus olhos profundamente azuis encararam os olhos verdes vivos de Harry e o garoto sentiu um pouco de preocupação e medo vindos do olhar do diretor. Depois de alguns minutos, Dumbledore desviou os olhos e deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Bom, acho que você não sentiu vontade de me atacar, não é Harry?

- Não! Claro que não... – respondeu Harry rapidamente, pensando que a única coisa que sentiu no momento em que olhava Dumbledore foi que ele estava envelhecendo muito rapidamente.

- Ótimo, agora que está bem vou ao corujal enviar uma coruja ao Ministério. Provavelmente Madame Pomfrey logo irá liberá-lo e poderá voltar ao seu quarto. Tchau Harry.

Harry acenou suavemente com as mãos e ficou mirando Dumbledore. Entendera muito bem o motivo do diretor o ter encarado e depois perguntado o que sentira, já que nas últimas vezes que os olhos dos dois tinham se encontrado Harry teve uma sensação estranha de querer morder, matar... Mas desta vez não sentiu nada e isto o deixou mais aliviado. Será que Voldemort não estava mais conseguindo invadir sua mente? _Acho que não_, pensou Harry.

Agora praticava Oclumência com muita freqüência e se esforçava muito mais do que antigamente. Depois da morte de Sirius, de refletir muito nas férias e principalmente depois de não agüentar mais Hermione dizendo todos os dias Harry, você realmente precisa pedir ao Snape...tentando deixar seu orgulho de lado, Harry, ao fim de uma aula de Poções, se encaminhou a escrivaninha do professor e disse:

- Hum... licença, professor? Eu... poderia... hum... falar com... o senhor?

- O que deseja, Potter? – disse Snape, lançando a Harry um olhar frio e ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

- Bem, eu estava pensando se o senhor... – respirou profundamente e disse com decisão – Se o senhor não poderia novamente... me ensinar... – sentia um nó na garganta e achava que as palavras não iriam conseguir sair. Seus olhos se encontraram com o de Snape e por um segundo viu que o professor já entendera o que queria dizer.

- Potter, se o senhor está me _implorando _para lhe dar aulas de Oclumência novamente, o que mais eu poderia responder, vendo o seu rosto desesperado?

- Não estou desesperado! – brandiu Harry, sentiu uma pontada de raiva em seu estômago.

- Bom, se o senhor então não está me implorando aulas, não sei o que faz aqui agora, Potter.

- Quero que o senhor me de aulas de Oclumência!

- E para que deseja isso? – disse Snape, com ar de satisfação ao ver o rosto de raiva do aluno.

- O senhor sabe para que servem aulas de Oclumência!

- Para que deseja isso, Potter?

- Para não permitir que Lord Voldemort invada minha mente e para eu parar de ter sonhos que me façam acordar vomitando! – falou Harry num tom muito mais alto que pretendia.

- Não sei se estou enganado, mas já lhe disse para não dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas!

Harry respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma. Não poderia brigar novamente com Snape, ou então, não iria conseguir ter as aulas de Oclumência. Sem contar que não iria agüentar Hermione dizendo quando voltasse ao salão comunal que ele fora _idiota _de ter brigado com o professor que era o único que poderia lhe oferecer ajuda.

Pensando que pedir um favor a Snape estava sendo mais difícil do que chamar Cho Chang para ir ao baile de Inverno, Harry tornou a falar, voltando a seu tom normal:

- Professor... o senhor poderia me dar aulas de Oclumência... _por favor_? – Harry estava se sentindo totalmente desprezado, um verme. Não conseguia encarar Snape, e já estava apurando os ouvidos para as palavras sarcásticas que o professor iria lhe dirigir, mas para seu alivio, elas não vieram.

- Segunda feira, às seis. Não admito atrasos. E saia logo da minha frente antes que eu mude de opinião, Potter.

* * *

Sei que este primeiro capítulo está meio sem história nem nada, foi só uma introdução mesmo... a partir do segundo capítulo que começa a história mesmo!! Muito bom para quem gosta de romance, e principalmente para quem gosta de **R/Hr**!! 


	2. GRANDES MUDANÇAS

_GRANDES MUDANÇAS_

**H**arry saiu da ala hospitalar uma hora depois se sentindo totalmente recomposto. Os corredores já estavam desertos e presumiu que deveria ser mais de 9 horas, já que normalmente os alunos mais velhos não iam se deitar mais cedo que isso.

Sentia-se muito cansado e esperava sinceramente não encontrar Rony e principalmente Mione, pois não agüentaria ouvir sermões a esta hora da noite.

Chegando a sala comunal encontrou Rony cochilando em uma das poltronas perto da lareira e tentou não fazer barulho para não acordar o amigo, porem sua tentativa fracassou.

- Ah... B-b-bom dia... Harry... é, quero dizer... tudo bem? Você está melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor.

- Hum... eu disse que você tinha que comer sabe, a Profa. McGonagall estava certa, Harry... você não pode ficar um dia todo sem comer e...

- Rony, você está parecendo a Hermione falando! Não quero ouvir sermão, não agora, está bem? – disse Harry rispidamente.

- Ok, desculpa cara, mas é que _realmente_ você não pode deixar de se alimentar desse jeito.

- Tá, tá... então a partir de agora vou comer 30 pedaços de frango no almoço e no jantar, como você, está bem?

Harry se arrependera instantaneamente da grosseria que acabara de cometer, e tentando consertar o que fez, voltou a falar, mudando completamente o assunto:

- Por que a Mione não quer falar com você?

- Não sei... você acha que eu também não queria saber? Sabe Harry, a Mione é meio... _estranha_.

- Como assim... _estranha_??

- Eu acho que ela... hum... – Rony fez uma cara de assustado e imediatamente começou a estudar o pé da poltrona que Harry estava sentado – ela... não gosta muito de mim, não é?

Harry ficou por uns segundos totalmente imóvel, não sabia o que dizer. Fora uma das perguntas mais idiotas que já ouvira na vida, mas não quis dizer isso ao amigo ao ver a cara ansiosa de Rony a espera de uma resposta.

- É claro que ela gosta de você! Somos amigos há mais de 5 anos... não tem motivos para você duvidar disso!

- Ela não demonstra isto, nunca! Você vê Harry, o tempo todo me criticando e gritando comigo, ela sempre acha algo ruim pra dizer e...

- Rony, você é igualzinho com ela. – disse Harry sinceramente.

- Mas é claro que não! Não sou estúpido o tempo todo e não...

- Você é sim, vocês dois! Me enlouquecem, o dia todo brigando... queria ver se vocês iam agüentar estar no meu lugar um dia! Não entendo para que isso, para que todas estas brigas e ofensas...

- Harry, eu gosto da Mione... realmente gosto, e não queria mais brigar com ela tanto assim e queria poder conversar com ela agora pra dizer...

- Dizer o que, Rony? – disse uma voz vinda atrás dos dois, do dormitório das meninas. Rony deu um pulo em sua poltrona e o seu rosto que estava pálido do susto que tomara a um segundo atrás se tornou vermelho assim como suas orelhas.

- Mione! Eu... dizer que...

- Bom, estou com muito sono! – disse Harry se levantando – vou me deitar... boa noite Rony, Mione...

Mas nenhum dos amigos respondeu. Rony olhava da cara nervosa de Hermione para Harry, que já ia subindo as escadas, e tentava pensar de que forma poderia pedir ajuda para que o amigo o tirasse dali, mas Harry parecia preocupado em subir as escadas o mais rápido possível.

- Hermione, eu acho que... hum... sabe, já é tarde... estou com sono... eu acho que...

- Rony, o que você queria me dizer? – disse Mione, parecendo afobada e sentando na poltrona a sua frente.

- Eu? Nada, não sei do que você está falando...

- Oras, não se faça de idiota! Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse ao Harry!

- Ouviu tudo? – disse Rony começando a ficar preocupado – _tudo_?

- Bom, _tudo_ acho que não. Só comecei a ouvir da parte que Harry disse que nós estamos enlouquecendo ele! Ah, como se ele pudesse enlouquecer mais, como se nós fossemos a causa de...

- Hermione, quer dizer então que você fica espionando minhas conversas com Harry?

- Oh! Claro que não! – falou Hermione, se sentindo totalmente ofendida – você acha que eu seria capaz? E além do mais não há nada que você diz ao Harry que eu também não possa saber não é?

- Bem... é claro...

Hermione e Rony se calaram e fixaram o olhar um no outro durante alguns segundos. Rony sentiu um arrepio na nuca e teve uma imensa vontade de dar um forte abraço na amiga e quem sabe...

- Bom, Rony... – disse Hermione, desviando os olhos e corando intensamente – acho que devemos dormir, não é? Ainda tenho que fazer o dever de Transfiguração e Poções antes das aulas da manhã, não devia ter deixado para fazer tão em cima da hora, mas hoje à tarde realmente eu não estava com cabeça para isso...

- Mione? Por que você não quis conversar comigo hoje à tarde? O que eu te fiz?

- Como assim, o que você me fez? – falou a garota, parecendo indignada - Será que você não percebe que você me irrita _profundamente_ com essa historia de implicar com o Vítor o tempo todo...

- Você é que me irrita por falar do _Vitinho_ todos os dias! Sabe, você devia perceber que este cara esta nitidamente querendo te namorar e tem que dar um pé na bunda nele antes que ele te agarre e te beije a forças quando você menos esperar...

- Ah, cala a boca, Rony! – disse Hermione quase que em um grito – não sei quando que ele teria chances de me agarrar a forças sendo que a gente não se vê desde... bom, não importa desde quando! E se ele quer me namorar ou não isto é problema meu! Não é você que vai me dizer se devo ou não dar um pé na bunda dele ou de qualquer outro menino que queira me namorar!

Hermione disse tudo tão rapidamente que Rony teve que ficar pensando alguns segundos depois do término da frase pra poder entendê-la.

- Mione, não quero, realmente não quero mais brigar com você! Além de estarmos deixando o Harry irritado eu também não estou mais gostando de ficar discutindo com você, já que... bom, você sabe... – Rony abaixou um pouco a altura de sua voz – eu estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer com você já que Você-sabe-quem retornou e agora vai matar os...

- Não me diga que você está se assustando com o que Malfoy te diz!

- Claro que não estou!

- Malfoy está espalhando por toda a escola que os sangue-ruins estão correndo perigo, como ele sempre fez, mas ele se esquece de que Dumbledore agora é novamente diretor de Hogwarts e nada de ruim pode acontecer aqui dentro da escola.

- Sim, eu sei – disse Rony, se sentiu bem mais aliviado do que há alguns segundos.

- Boa noite Rony. Amanhã de manhã a gente conversa.

- Boa noite Mione. – disse o garoto, querendo com todas as forças que a amiga pudesse ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, se possível a noite toda.

Demorou muito tempo para Rony conseguir adormecer aquela noite já que alguns pensamentos não conseguiam sair de sua mente, e para falar a verdade, ele gostava muito de se lembrar de alguns momentos que o faziam sentir um leve arrepio no estômago.

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou e não encontrou Rony no dormitório. Se trocou e desceu rapidamente para o Salão Principal, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione conversando e, para sua surpresa, pareciam não estar gritando e nem ofendendo um ao outro. Muito pelo contrario, falavam alto e alegremente, lançando sorrisos constantes.

- Bom dia!

Não recebera nenhuma resposta. Voltou a falar, agora aumentando o volume de sua voz:

- Ei, bom dia!

Nenhuma resposta novamente. Rony e Hermione conversavam tão entretidos que não iriam reparar nem se uma bomba de bosta explodisse ali sob seus narizes.

- Rony! Hermione! Bom dia... hum... bom dia...O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊS??

- Ah, olá Harry! Está falando com a gente?

- Não Rony, eu normalmente costumo falar sozinho, sabe.

- Desculpa, é que Mione estava me contando agora a cara que Malfoy fez quando ela esfregou na cara dele que Harry, quero dizer, que você colocou o pai dele na prisão...

- Hum, fico feliz por vocês não estarem brigando! Acho que não agüentaria ficar nem mais um dia com vocês se voltassem a discutir a cada minuto.

- Ah, não Harry, não! Eu e Rony conversamos agora e decidimos que não vamos mais brigar, não é? – disse Mione lançando um olhar a Rony, que confirmou com a cabeça, observando a amiga sem picar os olhos – nós não queremos te enlouquecer e não queremos que você não tenha mais vontade de ficar com a gente!

Hermione tornou a olhar para Rony e voltaram a conversar entretidos até o final do café e, para surpresa de Harry, quando Rony perguntou se ela não deveria estar fazendo as tarefas, ela disse:

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu faço depois! – E voltou a conversar com Rony, como se a cada segundo surgissem novos e interessantes assuntos.

Harry se sentiu um pouco excluído da conversa, já que cada vez que abria boca para fazer um comentário os amigos tornavam a falar, cada vez mais rápido e com mais entusiasmo. Quando o sinal da primeira aula tocou, Harry se levantou e começou a caminhar sozinho para as masmorras de Snape, sem se importar se os amigos o seguiam. Era muito difícil admitir para si mesmo, mas sentia um pingo de ciúmes ao pensar que Rony e Hermione estavam conversando sem se importar com a presença dele e sem ouvir seus comentários. Rony nunca teria preferido conversar com Hermione a estar com ele, mas por outro lado Harry se sentiu feliz em saber que os amigos finalmente se acertaram. _Logo passa_, pensou Harry, enquanto se encaminhava para a carteira de costume, _logo passa e eles voltam a brigar como antes_.

Depois de alguns minutos, Snape entrou da maneira grosseira de sempre nas masmorras e Harry sentiu uma pontada na barriga ao pensar que Rony e Hermione estavam atrasados e certamente levariam uma grande bronca do professor. Nunca, durante todos estes anos, mesmo nas aulas de Snape, Hermione chegara atrasada e Harry não podia imaginar uma possibilidade disto estar acontecendo agora...

Depois de transcorridos vinte minutos de aula, quando Harry já começara a preparar sua poção, Hermione e Rony entraram na sala ofegantes, mostrando que haviam enfrentado uma rápida corrida para chegar às masmorras.

- Srta. Granger... Sr. Weasley... – disse Snape lentamente – Vocês estão atrasados... vejamos... vinte minutos.

- Sei que estamos professor, mas é que estávamos conversando e... – começou rapidamente Hermione, mas foi interrompida pelo professor.

- Não estou preocupado se o assunto da conversa de vocês é mais importante do que minha aula de poções ou se os dois ficaram surdos e não ouviram o sinal tocar! Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória, para cada um! E sentem-se para começarem a fazer suas poções. – continuo Snape - não que eu esteja ansioso para ver o resultado da sua, Weasley, pois posso jurar que você irá receber mais um P ou quem sabe um D, para ter a mesma nota de seu amigo Potter?

Rony ficou vermelho e caminhou junto com Hermione para a mesa dos fundos onde Harry estava. Quando finalmente se sentaram e começaram a anotar os ingredientes, Harry perguntou:

- Então, o que houve?

- Bem... nada! Simplesmente não ouvimos o sinal tocar! Estávamos conversando e quando percebemos que não havia mais ninguém no Salão a não ser nós, presumimos que as aulas já tinham começado e viemos correndo...

- Ah, certo! Devia ser um assunto bem interessante, não?

- Era mesmo! Mione me contou de sua viagem para Roma no verão passado, né Mione? Disse que conheceu alguns bruxos italianos e disse que eles são meio... diferentes, sabe? Disse que desde a época do Império de Roma já existiam bruxos que participavam de duelos incríveis, não é Mione? E também...

Rony continuou a falar de sua conversa com Mione até o fim do segundo tempo de Poções, quando a garota o interrompeu:

- Muito bem Rony! Que bom que você realmente prestou atenção no que eu disse! É uma pena que você não consiga ter a mesma concentração nas aulas de Poções, se não sua poção teria ficado roxa, e não amarela como está! Você teria que colocar sangue de morcego, e não veneno de Saguiles!

- Hum... acho que me enganei!

Quando as aulas do dia acabaram Harry sentia-se muito entediado e não via a hora de poder relaxar em uma poltrona no salão comunal.

- Topa uma partida de xadrez, Rony?

- Ah Harry, não vai dar... desculpa, mas vou a biblioteca com a Mione.

- O QUE? – Harry estava indignado. _Como Rony iria preferir ficar na biblioteca a jogar xadrez com ele?_

- Ela me chamou durante o almoço e bem... eu aceitei. Você sabe como a Mione é – acrescentou Rony, ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo – ela adora ir a biblioteca e ela ficaria brava se eu não aceitasse.

Harry se lembrou de que todas as vezes anteriores que Hermione convidara Rony para ir a biblioteca (e ele nunca fora), ele não ficara nem um pouco preocupado se a amiga ficaria brava ou não. Caminhou então sozinho para o salão comunal, onde ficou discutindo com Gina, agora a nova batedora do time de quadribol da Grifinória, como seria o próximo jogo contra a Sonserina. Quando a garota decidiu se deitar, deixou Harry sozinho sentado na poltrona de frente a lareira. O garoto estava se lembrando das vezes em que Sirius aparecera com a cabeça nas chamas para conversar com Harry e desejou imensamente que isto pudesse acontecer novamente, mas sabia que não. Sirius estava morto.

Tentando se desvencilhar dos pensamentos de Sirius, que o fazia sentir um forte formigamento no canto inferior de seus olhos e sentir como se tivesse uma laranja engasgada na garganta, Harry decidiu ir se deitar. _Não vou esperar Rony_, pensou Harry, _ultimamente ele não faz nenhum questão de me esperar para nada_.

Harry acordou no sábado seguinte muitíssimo bem disposto, logo se trocou e novamente reparou que Rony não estava mais no dormitório. Chegando a porta de seu dormitório, no momento em que a abriu, começou a escudar uma voz em tom de grito vinda do centro do salão comunal:

- Pois bem Rony, se continuar assim não vou conseguir nunca cumprir a promessa! Você simplesmente me irrita!

- Hermione, o que é que fiz agora? Será que simplesmente perguntas te deixam irritada desse jeito? – berrou Rony, que já se movia nervosamente e corava o rosto e orelhas.

- Este tipo de perguntas me irritam sim! Francamente, depois de nossas conversas de ontem pensei que você poderia ter mudado, crescido! Mas vejo que não! É o mesmo bobão de sempre!

- Olha aqui Hermione, não me chame de bobão! E agora acho melhor você ir estudar, porque é a única coisa que sabe fazer, a não ser me criticar e me ofender!

Hermione não respondeu. Olhou alguns segundos para Rony, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e virou as costas, subindo as escadas do dormitório das meninas e batendo violentamente a porta.

Rony se virou continuando a balbuciar algumas palavras em baixo tom (_Bobão é ele, não eu! Quando ela vai perceber isto?_) sem perceber a presença de Harry em pé nos primeiros degraus da escada. Quando notou o amigo levou tamanho susto que o fez perder toda a coloração que tinha em seu rosto.

- Hum... Harry... é... oi.

- Oi Rony.

- E aí?

- O que?

Harry de alguma forma queria mostrar para Rony que vira a briga dele com Hermione. Estava tentando ser o mais grosso possível e desviando o olhar do amigo, mas ao perceber que isto estava sendo uma enorme idiotice, já que sabia que Rony realmente estava triste e não podia fazer ele se sentir pior, acrescentou:

- Vamos tomar café?

- Harry, eu e a Mione estávamos só conversando... ela se irritou um pouquinho porque perguntei a ela se... – começou a falar muito rapidamente, ignorando a pergunta de Harry, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Rony, vamos tomar café?

- Vamos, vamos.

Harry não queria conversar com Rony e nem com Hermione sobre a briga que vira pela manhã. Sabia que ambos estavam errados e não deviam ter discutido aos berros como fizeram, já que prometeram a Harry que não iriam mais brigar, mas por outro lado sabia que os dois estavam muito tristes e não queria piorar a situação.

Rony e Hermione não trocaram uma só palavra o dia todo e Harry já se sentia incomodado com a situação, pois por mais que não queria que os dois brigassem, também não queria que não se falassem mais.

Depois do jantar, os três caminharam juntos a torre da Grifinória, Rony e Mione cada um de um lado de Harry. Harry tentava integrar os dois através de uma conversa sobre o jogo de quadribol que aconteceria na semana seguinte contra Sonserina, mas o máximo que conseguiu foram respostas curtas e que sempre começavam com Harry. Não queriam decididamente se referir um ao outro.

Quando sentaram em suas poltronas favoritas em frente à lareira, Harry já um pouco irritado, decidiu agir:

- Escutem, vocês dois... – começou Harry, apontando o dedo indicador para Rony e Hermione – Acho que me prometeram que não iriam brigar mais, não é?

- Harry, nós não estamos... – disse Hermione, se sentando agora bem na beirada da poltrona.

- Hermione, como é que vocês podem brigar se nem ao menos se falam? – os dois olharam para Harry, que estava achando muito difícil encontrar uma forma de falar que não parecesse muito boba e nem muito grosseira. – Sabe eu vi a briga de vocês hoje de manhã, e já posso presumir o que foi que aconteceu... Bom, mas deixe isto para lá! Só não quero mais que vocês fiquem sem se falar ok? É realmente muito chato ter que falar com vocês dois parecendo que um de vocês não está lá!

Hermione soltou uma risadinha. Rony gemeu.

- Bom, vou me deitar.

- Vou com você, Harry.

- Não Rony! – disse Hermione se levantando rapidamente – quero conversar com você!

- Hum... tá.

Harry subiu o mais rápido que pode a escada, se sentindo aliviado de saber que Hermione era sensata e iria resolver a situação.

- Rony, acho realmente melhor a gente parar com isso...

- Hermione, eu não fiz nada... você que começou a me agredir sem...

- Você não fez nada? Me irrita quando pergunta sobre o Vitor...

- Ah é, e por que isto te irrita?

- E por que é que o Vítor te interessa tanto?

- Não é o Vítor que me interessa! – disse Rony, se perguntando se Harry estava ouvindo os gritos que estavam dando no salão.

- Ahh... vamos parar logo com isso! O Harry não merece, não merece que a gente brigue tanto, não merece agüentar...

- Ótimo, eu paro de brigar com você contanto que você pare de escrever ao Vítor todos os dias contando as coisas que eu e Harry te falamos...

- Como você ousa, Rony? – agora apontando o dedo em direção ao amigo, fazendo com que ele desse alguns passos para trás - Como ousa achar que eu conto ao Vítor o que você e o Harry me contam? Eu realmente não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

Rony ao perceber que só estava piorando a situação e deixando a amiga a beira das lagrimas, tentou consertar:

- Tudo bem Mione, sei que você não fala para ele coisas sobre eu e Harry... mas por que você tem que escrever para ele? Hein?

- Ele é meu amigo Rony! – disse Hermione, enxugando uma lágrima nas mangas antes que ela pudesse escorrer pelo seu rosto – E não vejo problema algum em escrever para um amigo.

- Então... – Não queria deixar Hermione triste. Tudo bem que ele gostava às vezes de irritá-la e de vê-la nervosa, mas não queria que ela chorasse na frente dele porque ele não saberia como agir. – Mione, então vamos parar de brigar...

- Vou tentar...

Novamente Hermione e Rony sentiram seus corpos tremerem de arrepios quando seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se olhando por alguns longos segundos...

- Boa noite...

- Noite...

* * *

O clima de romance já está aparecendo... daqui pra frente só vai melhorar! Comentem!

**Ronnie Weezhy - **continue lendo!


End file.
